Knight of Etro
Knight of Etro is a recurring job class in the Final Fantasy series. It first appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and is worn by Lightning, who receives it from the goddess Etro in Valhalla. Profile Knight of Etro resembles the silver armor of a knight; a spike appears at the center of the chestplate and has a gold bird mounted on it. Spikes also appear on Knight of Etro's elbows and knees. A sash of white feathers covers the wearer's left hip. In terms of gameplay, Knight of Etro is a versatile job. In Mobius Final Fantasy, Wol's version of Knight of Etro gives him black leggings. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning wears Knight of Etro in the prologue and in the DLC scenario "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess." In the latter, it grants Lightning access to six Paradigm roles: Paladin, a version of Commando; Shaman, a version of Ravager that focuses on wind-attributed physical attacks; Mage, a version of Ravager that focuses on lightning-attributed spells; Knight, a version of Sentinel; Conjurer, a version of Synergist; and Sorcerer, a version of Saboteur. If Lightning defeats Chaos Bahamut at the end of "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess" with a score of five stars, so long is her level is 9 or lower, she will be unlocked in the Paradigm Pack. As a "tamed" ally, Lightning wears Knight of Etro and uses the "Legion of One" Feral Link. Enemies Lightning defeats occasionally burst into white feathers when they transform into crystals. Lightning is the only "monster" to possess the Uncapped Damage passive ability; this allows her to deal more than 99,999 damage. Additionally, Lightning has access to Immovable MAX, an ability that greatly increases her resistance to interruption. Lightning excels at attacking and boasts a high spell-casting speed; this compensates for her low Strength and Magic stats. The passive abilities Armor Breaker and Mind Piercer allow Lightning to deal great damage to enemies in any situation. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Knight of Etro is one of Lightning's garbs. It raises her maximum ATB by 20, and it allows her to start battles with a full ATB gauge. Knight of Etro lacks locked abilities. In a promotional trailer, Lightning wears Knight of Etro in a clash with Caius Ballad inside the Temple of the Goddess. This references the rivalry the two share. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Knight of Etro is one of Lightning's alternate costumes. It is referred to in the game as "Knight of the Goddess & Overture," and it grants Lightning access to both the Overture gunblade and Goddess's Grace shield. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Knight of Etro appears as a character. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Knight of Etro appears as a Wardrobe Record for Lightning. It is merely an aesthetic change and does not provide any special effects. Knight of Etro is also incorporated into Lightning's Burst Soul Break, Requiem of the Goddess. The armor piece based on Knight of Etro called Knight of Etro Model (XIII) also appears, bearing a Super Soul Break for Lightning. Mobius Final Fantasy Knight of Etro appears as a costume for Wol. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Knight of Etro appears as part of the game's collaboration with ''Final Fantasy. It is an outfit for Lightning's first evolution. Gallery FFXIII-2 Lightning Artwork Behind.jpg|Concept artwork. LRFFXIII Knight of Etro.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII''. DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015). DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015). DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS2.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015). DFF2015 Lightning 2nd Form SS3.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015). PFF Lightning XIII-2 Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''. PFF Lightning XIII-2.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''. FFRK Lightning FFXIII-2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFRK Lightning Knight of Etro sprites.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFRK Knight of Etro Clothes FFXIII.png|Knight of Etro Model (FFXIII). Mobius Knight of Etro.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Mobius Lightning Outfit.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology Trivia *In ScrewAttack!'s One Minute Melee - Lightning vs Wonder Woman, Lightning fights while wearing Knight of Etro. Category:Jobs